The First Snowfall
by Stacey89
Summary: Sharpay's life has been far from perfect... she never lets anyone except Ryan in. What will happen when somebody reveals they think they love her when shes afraid of letting people close?
1. Chapter 1

Crisp, white snow lay on the ground as Sharpay looked out of her window.

She hated this time of year but nonetheless there was something that always made her look out into the beautiful, pure, innocent looking snow that had settled on the ground. There was just no way she could stop herself. No matter how much pain this time of year had cost her, she still liked to look at the snow falling.

After the accident Sharpay's family, or rather what was left of them had moved to Albuquerque from New Jersey and none of the school mates she had encountered since then knew what had happened to her that winter before they had met her.

The memories still remained in Sharpay's heart and mind and although it had been 3 years she still couldn't bring herself to talk about what had happened. Her relatives had even suggested she go to counseling so that keeping the pain in didn't lead to giving her serious mental health problems but Sharpay simply refused.

She believed that her and her twin brother was all that the other needed to survive; after all he was the only member of her immediate family left.

At school she was so cold to everyone other than Ryan, her twin brother, that she had earned herself the ironic nickname "ice queen". But in all fairness she only acted the way she did so that nobody would want to get close to her, at least then she wouldn't have to go through the pain of loosing anyone ever again. The only outlet Sharpay and Ryan could find for their emotions was acting and they were very good at it.

Sharpay finally managed to snap herself out of her daze and proceeded to her wardrobe to dress for school. Due to the bitter snow setting on the ground outside she settled on a pair of dark denim jeans with diamantes decorating the rims of each pocket, a simple t-shirt with 'Drama Queen' written in pink shining cursive font. She carefully applied her make-up and put her hair up in a side pony, leaving her curls cascading down over her right shoulder. Once she was happy with her appearance she walked out of her room and walked downstairs and out of the front door. Just as she reached the car she saw Ryan just getting ready to start up.

"Nice timing sis. I was just about to honk the horn to get you to move it."

"Well, you know me… I'm perfect." She stated and stuck her tongue out at him.

They drove the rest of the way to school in silence and went straight to homeroom.

They were the first there, which wasn't any different to usual, but what was weird was that two seconds later the basketball team walked in.

"Might have known the drama nerds would be first to homeroom." Chad said. Then turned to the twins and continued, "Are you pissed off today Sharpay? Is that why the whole town is covered in snow, so we can all feel as cold as your heart?"

Sharpay couldn't take the put downs today so she responded by saying, "Shut up Chad or you'll see exactly how icy my attitude can get." After saying this she whipped her hair around and had a quiet conversation with Ryan concerning today's audition. All the while she cold feel two pairs of eyes on her, one burning holes in her back and the other just looking on. One of these pairs of course belonged to Chad, but the other pair belonged to a person who had just somehow caught a glimpse of feeling and emotion that was real and not put on within Sharpay and couldn't believe what he had just seen.

Could it be possible that the "ice queen" was not as untouchable and cold hearted as she had appeared to be since her arrival in the school three years ago?

'_I might go and watch the audition today, just to see if she puts any of that emotion into her performances. Maybe that's why she gets the lead all the time, maybe all of her deepest emotions are only shown through her acting.'_

The bell rang and the rest of the class piled in one after another, gradually blocking the two boys eyes from Sharpay's awareness.

"Okay class. As I am sure, you all know about today's auditions. However I have an announcement to make…………. The auditions will no longer be held in pairs and I will be assigning songs to each individual. The main reason for this is to check your adaptability as well as your adequacy at individual performances. Also any last minute signups will therefore be given the same opportunity as nobody will know until they go onto the stage which song will be assigned to them."

Following this announcement Ms. Darbus registered each pupil and the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Every teen in the school piled out of their homerooms and walked to their lockers. After collecting their books for first period the twins met up again and walked to their first class whilst still talking about the announcement their drama teacher had given in homeroom.

Upon entrance into the science rooms Sharpay automatically felt Chad staring at her with contempt again, but with today being so near the anniversary of the accident she just ignored him. None of the basketball team could understand why she had almost let Chad's comments this morning just fly past, most of the time she would have had a really witty comeback but something was obviously wrong with her today.

As all of the students knew what their projects were for this week they started working as soon as they had entered the classroom. Sharpay and Ryan all the while discussing the beckoning auditions which were to start next period.

As many of the students spent their lesson working hard on their projects the lesson passed by quickly. With the start of second period just five minutes from now the twins packed away their project, got ready to leave and walked out of the class room as soon as the clock struck 10. They strolled to the drama theatre with as much speed as they could and took their seats in the 'audience'.

The first person to perform was Gabriella. She was the newest student at the school and was a fairly keen performer, but nowhere near as good as Sharpay was. She was given So Yesterday by Hilary Duff. The pop song suited her voice but didn't really give her any opportunity to show her voice off.

Next up was Ryan, he was given Hey There Delilah by Plain White Tee's to sing. He did very well considering he didn't particularly like the song, but his sister loved it so he knew it by heart. His performance was pitch perfect and very possibly the best performance he had ever given.

After Ryan it was Sharpay's turn to perform. The song Ms. Darbus had chosen for her was Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. As soon as the music began to play Sharpay commanded the stage with all she possessed and sang:

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

Just as he had thought Troy saw all the emotion he noticed earlier in Sharpay's performance. She put everything she could into her performance and it paid off. Right at that moment, he didn't know why, but Troy decided that he would audition. And as if it were fate two seconds after he had made this decision Darbus called for last minutes sign ups and everybody, including the twins, gasped as Troy stood and raised his hand.

"Very well Mr Bolton. Please may you perform Wherever You Will Go by The Calling for us."

Troy nodded and made his way onto the stage. More gasps followed when people heard how good he actually was.

'D_amn, that boy's good. He may even beat Ryan out this year. Oh my god, imagine having to perform with him. I hope he doesn't get the part i saw him this morning, I'm more than certain he saw the real emotion in your eyes when Chad put you down. What if he tries to find out why. Damn it Sharpay pull yourself together, don't worry. Darbus hates the basketball team so why would she allow one a place in her play, don't overreact.'_

The bell then rang signalling the end of free period and auditions and the start of break. Ryan walked over to his twin and started gabbing about how great troy was. Sometimes, like now, Sharpay really started to think that her brother might just be gay, but then she would remind herself how in love he was with Gabriella.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The rest of the school day passed with no more surprises, but most people continued to talk about Troy's shock performance from earlier. Sharpay, for one, was sick of hearing about it by the end of the day and could not wait to get home away from all the mindless "Troy this and Troy that" the school was currently babbling more than usual.

However she misread her chance of peace and she realised this rather quickly because as soon as she got to the car all Ryan could talk about was Troy.

"Dammit Ryan, I thought you might have shut up about Troy already. You do realise that he will be getting **your **part in the play if he gets a part don't you?"

"Well, obviously but I don't mind losing out to somebody with that much talent. I mean its not as if it will be some idiot with no talent Shar. Plus, maybe it'll do you good to act alongside somebody other than me for a change, we do need other friends, this could be an opportunity to test the water of a friendship with Troy and his friends."

"Have you gone crazy? It's his friends that constantly tease me. Chad completely hates me, did you not hear what he said to me this morning?"

"No offense Sharpay but you do come off as extremely cold to other people. I can see why they taunt you in the way they do. And you make it easy for them by reacting to it. I mean they don't know the things i do about you. I'm sure thy would understand if you let them in far enough to get to know you."

"How could you Ryan. You're the only person i need and have been for so long but now you're telling me that I'm not enough for you?"

"Enough with the drama Shar, I'm going to get to know them even if you don't want to. And if it comes up, I will tell them about the accident, I don't wanna be like this any more It's lonely only having you to talk to. There's things I can't talk to you about, I can't have a boy talk about hot girls with you."

"Fine. You go, make you're new friends, but if they don't accept you, don't even think about coming running back to me. From now on we're only brother and sister." With that Sharpay slammed the car door shut and watched Ryan drive off before commencing her walk home.

From behind her she heard a voice call her name and was shocked to see Troy standing behind her.

"How come you're walking?" He asked her once he had reached her.

"Ryan and I had a fight and I really couldn't stand being in the car with him so I got out."

"That sucks. Want a ride?"

"Sure. That's nice of you but won't your friends rag on you if they see you with me?"

"Chad might but I know how to handle him. He's a big softy really but he would probably kill me for telling you that."

And with that both teens got into Troy's car.

"So you live up on the posh part of town right?"

"You could say that." Sharpay giggled.

"Your parents must have great jobs to be able to afford a house up there."

"I live with my Aunt and Uncle." Sharpay replied bluntly.

"Oh. Do you mind if I ask why?"

After asking this Troy saw Sharpay's really emotion for the third time in one day and realised that her 'Ice Queen' attitude was a façade she used to protect herself and it probably had something to do with her parents.

Sharpay wasn't sure why, but she felt like she could trust Troy so she thought she would tell him a little bit.

"My parents they..." Sharpay paused to regain her composure a little and continued, "They died just before Ryan and I moved here."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked, it must be painful to talk about."

"You're the first person I've told since it happened. Usually they only person I talk about it with is Ryan."

"Well thank you for trusting me Sharpay. I won't let you down. And if you ever want to talk about it just ring me any time day or night."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me. Oh, I almost forgot, you did really well earlier in auditions. I was really shocked, I didn't know you could sing so well."

"Thank you. But could we not talk about it, I'm kinda sick of hearing about it constantly. I would give anything for a break from it."

"Not a problem." Just as this was said Troy pulled up to Sharpay's house. "Thanks for the ride. You wanna come in for a drink or something? I don't wanna be alone with Ryan right now."

"I'd love to."

"Great. Follow me."

Whilst both teens were walking to the front door Sharpay was thinking to herself.

'_Man, the last thing I expected was for me to get on with Troy Bolton. He's much nicer than I thought he would be, although I knew he wasn't like the rest of his basketball buddies I mean he never did join in with their taunting. Darn it! Now Ryan is going to be all smug because he was just telling you to make new friends and then you go and bring a friend or sorts home.'_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Troy told her that she needed to get her keys out to open the door.

"Oh, Right. I was in a world of my own for a moment there. Sorry about that." She replied and opened the door. Troy followed her in and closed the door behind him then followed her to the kitchen.


End file.
